Pengakuan
by livylaval
Summary: Jadi, aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu/Karena aku... mencintaimu/Naruto terbelalak/Yahiko menepuk dahinya pelan,"Mulai ladi deh ..." lalu menghela napas lelah.


_'Aku tidak mau kehilangannya,dia terasa begitu dekat denganku,aku selalu merasa begini'_

_._

_._

_._

**PERNYATAAN**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fic ini.  
Warning : OOC,(miss)Typo,canon(?)**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hancur.  
Semua hancur.  
Rumah, pepohonan, dan juga jalan, hanya sedikit yang tersisa,bahkan sebagian rata dengan tanah.  
Aroma kematian menguar dari para Shinobi dan penduduk yang dicengkram keabadian untuk selamanya.  
Semua hancur, Konoha yang tentram dan damai kini tak berbentuk lagi.  
Semua hancur, ditangan musuh yang berkoar tentang kedamaian.  
Semua tak sama lagi dengan dulu.

Sang bocah yang ada di ramalan tersungkur,tak bisa bergerak dengan paku beraliran chakra yang di sarangkan sang musuh di sekujur tubuhnya,meski tak mengenai organ vitalnya, tapi Natuto cukup kesulitan untuk sekedar menggerakan jari-jemarinya.

Pein Yahiko terus berbicara, membual tentang kedamaian yang menjadi cita-citanya, membujuk raga tempat bernaung kyuubi agar menyerahkan saja sang rubah ekor sembilan padanya.

Naruto tidak akan menyerah, sungguh.  
Pertapa mesum dan pa yang telah mengorbankan nyawa tentu ingin Naruto tetap semangat dan tak terbujuk kata-kata Nagato, tapi ia sulit bergerak,dan tak bisa bangkit sekedar untuk berdiri, apalagi menyerang.

"Sudah waktunya kita pergi."Pein Yahiko baru saja akan menggerakan tangannya ketika dari belakang muncul seorang kunoichi bergerak hendak menyerang.

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget, orang itu ... Hinata.  
Serangan Hinata menciptakan sebuah retakan besar di tanah tempat Pein Yahiko semula berdiri, sangat mematikan tapi tak sempat mengenainya karena pria itu berhasil menghindar pada saat-saat terakhir.

"Bala bantuan,"ujar Pein Yahiko sinis, memandang remeh pada teman wanita musuhnya.

"Aku takan membiarkanmu menyentuh Naruto barang seujung jari pun."Hinata menatap sang anggota akatsuki dengan tajam,tekadnya kuat untuk melindungi Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Pergilah ! Kau bukan tandingannya!"Naruto berteriak, tak mengerti kenapa kunoichi itu justru masuk ke area pertarungannya dengan Yahiko, bukankah ia telah berpesan agar tak seorangpun yang boleh mencampuri pertarungan ini?apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu?

"Aku tahu,"ujar Hinata pelan, semakin membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget."Aku hanya sedang ingin menjadi egois."

"Apa yang kau katakan ? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"Teriak Naruto lagi, sudah cukup dengan banyaknya nyawa yang melayang gara-gara perang ini, ia tak ingin menambah jumlah itu dengan kematian Hinata.

"Aku di sini atas kehendakku sendiri,"kata sang heiress Hyuuga bersikeras, ya, tanpa dibilang pun Hinata jelas mengetahui perbandingan kekuatan pein Yahiko dengan dirinya, tapi Hinata akan tetap disini, berdiri di depan si bocah Kyuubi, membantu Naruto."Aku dulu selalu menangis dan menyerah, aku hampir saja tersesat."

Kilasan masa lalu berkelebat di benak gadis itu, bagai proyektor yang menampilkan film, dengan jelas merekam tiap kejadian,"Tapi kau, kau menunjukan jalan yang benar kepadaku, aku selalu mengejarmu, ingin menyusulmu, aku hanya ingin berjalan bersamamu,kau mengubahku, senyummu menyelamatkanku."

"Jadi, aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu."Hinata menyiapkan diri, siap menyerang musuh yang melemahkan orang yang paling ia cintai."Karena aku... mencintaimu."

Mata Naruto semakin terbelalak, tak menduga pada kata-kata yang dikeluarkan gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba ia berdiri, tak peduli dengan paku yang berada di tubuhnya, ia berlari menghampiri Hinata ,tanpa menghiraukan si gadis yang kini justru memandang bingung ke arahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata-chan, sangat mencintaimu,"seruan Naruto berbarengan dengan pelukan eratnya pada tubuh gadis itu.

Yahiko yang sudah berakting sesuai tuntutan naskah justru menepuk pelan dahinya."Mulai lagi deh,"dan kemudian menghela napas lelah, syuting kali ini sudah pasti diulang gara-gara Naruto.

Sementara pemain lain hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala, terlampau terbiasa untuk sekedar terpana dengan tingkah Naruto yang nyeleneh.

'_Dasar bodoh,' _umpat sakura dalam hati.

Seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari lokasi, yang memakai kacamata dan topi khas sutradara langsung berdiri,"Naruto ! apa yang kau lakukan hah? Sudah yang ke sebelas kalinya kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama ! seharusnya biarkan Hinata menyerang terlebih dahulu,dan tak ada ucapan seperti itu di dialogmu !"

Yang dimarahi hanya memamerkan sederet giginya, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya ia membalas teriakan sang sutradara."Aku tak bisa menahannya,sutradara, rasanya mulutku otomatis menjawab saat hinata berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku, lagi pula aku juga sangat mencintainya, kenapa tidak merubah dialogku?dan mintalah ijin pada masashi sensei agar merevisi manga buatannya itu."

"Dasar bocah bodoh! berhenti main-main!"Amarah sutradara sama sekali tak menggetarkan Naruto, ia justru masih asik memeluk Hinata."Kita istirahat sebentar, dan kau Naruto, aku tak mau hal ini terulang lagi di syuting selanjutnya."

Sang sutradara pergi dari lokasi syuting dengan asisten yang terseok-seok mengikuti seraya mengipasi, setidaknya membantu menghilangkan uap panas yang menguar dari kepala sutradara yang sedah marah.

Naruto menggiring Hinata ke tempat duduk dengan payung yang menjaga pemiliknya agar tidak tersengat panasnya matahari, kemudian duduk berhadapan seperti biasa.

"Naruto-kun, seriuslah sedikit,"bujuk gadis yang di luar syuting pun bernama Hyuuga Hinata."Kasihan sutradara,padahal jadwal tayang episode ini tinggal dua hari lagi."

Naruto menatap Hinata, merajuk, membuat rona merah melumuri pipi chuby gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Aku sudah serius kok,"elak Naruto,yang jelas dibalas dengan ekspresi cemberut Hinata."Baiklah,baiklah,tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Ciuman untuk hari ini,mana?"Naruto mengerling jahil, lalu menunjuk ke bibirnya."Harus tepat disini ya?"

Wajah Hinata tak kalah merahnya dengan kepiting rebus,ia memukul lengan kekasihnya yang suka sekali menggoda dirinya,"Naruto-kun no baka."

Naruto terkekeh, memandangi Hinata yang makin memerah, kemudian mengecup bibir gadis itu penuh-penuh.

Semula Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, saat rona merah sudah berada pada batas paling maksimal, maka gadis itu akan–

**brukk**

–pingsan dengan suksesnya.

Cengiran Naruto diawal berubah kepanikan manakala Hinata pingsan dan jatuh kepelukan, mungkin ini hukuman bagi ia yang sering membantah perintah sutradara.  
Haah~ pasti kali ini sutradara akan memarahinya lagi dengan alasan yang berbeda.

THE END

hehehe  
maaf atas gangguan yang tak mengenakan gara-gara typo,saya akhirnya republish fic ini.  
semoga sudah membaik.

Dan saya angkat tangan mengenai sekuel dari cerita saya yang sebelumnya(MY GIRL),  
#promosi terselubung

membuat fic rated M itu harus butuh keahlian khusus #hahaha  
saya pernah mencoba dan hasilnya sangat jelek.  
jadi,tidak,terimakasih.  
mungkin hanya menjurus ke rated-m.

hihihi  
#ketawa setan

Sementara tentang fic ini,gak ada komen dari saya deh ...  
selamat membaca.  
Sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya.  
Salam.  
Livylaval.


End file.
